Monstruo
by Rae Septoxic
Summary: Estaba solo en el apartamento así que no había nadie que fuese a interrumpir sus momentos de paz. Se relajó hundiéndose un poco más en la tina y dio otra calada, al fin parecía que podría irse sin más, dejando todos sus problemas atrás y esa enorme culpabilidad que no le dejaba en ningún momento. AU! nwn refrito de enfermizo xD Ereri, OoC, Violación, violencia.
1. Capítulo 1

**_SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión_**

 **Aviso : Au! OoC, Violación, Ereri, eh…pues eso, violencia física y psicológica **

**Para Patatapandicornio como Enfermizo uwu**

 **Para Ola-chan, porque convocó a una marcha para que lo volviera a subir xD**

* * *

 **Monstruo**

 **Capítulo 1**

Extendió una mano para alcanzar la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba cerca de la tina, las gotas de sangre que escurrían de sus dedos mancharon el piso pero poco le importó. Se llevó uno a la boca y lo encendió con un poco de dificultad pues su pulgar no parecía querer encender correctamente el zippo. Cuando finalmente logró su cometido su relajó en la tina y retiró el cigarro de sus labios para soltar el humo despacio.

Estaba solo en el apartamento así que no había nadie que fuese a interrumpir sus momentos de paz. Se relajó hundiéndose un poco más en la tina y dio otra calada, al fin parecía que podría irse sin más, dejando todos sus problemas atrás y esa enorme culpabilidad que no le dejaba en ningún momento.

Sus dedos comenzaron a entumecerse por lo que le dio la última calada al cigarro y lo apagó en su piel sin inmutarse, estaba sumido en una especie de transe así que no sentía ninguna clase de dolor. Metió las manos al agua y cerró los ojos, despejando su mente. Finalmente…podría descansar.

 **-/-/-/-**

 _Al salir de trabajar su amiga Hanji le envió un mensaje para que fuera a un bar cerca de su trabajo pues todos estaban reunidos y solo faltaba él, no tenía ganas en verdad, quería llegar a casa y acurrucarse en la cama con Erwin toda la noche…pero al parecer él también estaba con ellos así que no tendría de otra más que ir porque no quería que él tuviera algún accidente en el coche._

 _Al entrar sintió escalofríos por el ambiente de mala muerte e hizo una mueca, acercándose a donde estaban todos…poco tiempo pasó para que olvidara un poco esa mala sensación y se divirtió con las estupideces que decían sus amigos animándose a ir a la barra por una cerveza más, era viernes…solo quería relajarse un poco e ir a casa._

 _Se recargó de la barra y pidió un par de cervezas más, el cantinero asintió y se volteó para abrir el refrigerador a sacar las botellas, porque Levi no iba a beber nada que viniera de esa manguera asquerosa. Las risas a su espalda le hicieron ver de reojo hacia atrás con curiosidad, un grupo de mocosos tomaban y jugaban en la mesa de pool cerca de su mesa._

 _Hizo una mueca, incómodo, tenía esa…rara sensación cuando había gente extraña cerca de él, era una ansiedad terrible y pronto le darían ganas de salir de ahí. No, la estaba pasando bien, no iba a irse solo porque unos mocosos extraños le incomodaran._

 _Pagó las cervezas y las tomo para girar topándose con el cuerpo enorme de un castaño, uno de los mocosos._

 _—Fíjate, idiota—se quejó pues casi le tiraba las botellas de las manos, una palabra fue la que selló su destino._

 _Continuó su camino y sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó el comentario del otro._

 _—Qué buen trasero—dijo el otro de la forma más lasciva y asquerosa para él._

 _Su estómago se revolvió ante el comentario y continuó su camino haciendo como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Maldito mocoso._

 _El resto de la noche intentó relajarse y no pensar en lo que había pasado pues había empezado y muerto ahí…o eso creyó._

 _La noche transcurrió tranquila hasta la hora en que todos dijeron que se irían, le dijo a Erwin que fueran a casa y él se negó asegurando que iba a ir con Mike porque tenían una junta de trabajo al día siguiente. Él hizo una mueca pero tuvo que acceder saliendo con pasos pesados, Erwin ya no dormía a su lado hacía unos meses._

 _Caminó por las calles encogiéndose por el frío, no había nadie en su camino y lo tenía un poco paranoico pues su mente le hacía creer que había alguien tras él pero cada que volteaba nadie estaba. Suspiró intentando calmarse cuando el sonido de una motocicleta llamó su atención, volteó esperando que pasara a su lado pero sus piernas temblaron al verle detenerse…su corazón casi se detuvo cuando reconoció al hombre a su lado._

 _—Oye princesa, ¿por qué andas sin compañía? Creí que el cejotas de tu novio te acompañaría—se burló con una media sonrisa._

 _Él prefirió no hacerle caso, solo seguir caminando._

 _—No me ignores—le escuchó bajar del vehículo y se alarmó. —Odio que me ignoren._

 _Apuró el paso para evitar cualquier conflicto con ese mocoso, tragó saliva cuando sintió su mano tomarlo del brazo para regresarlo._

 _—Me hiciste enfadar muchísimo cuando pasaste de mi comentario._

 _Tensó la mandíbula y luchó por zafarse._

 _— ¿Qué carajo esperabas que hiciera?_

 _—Ah, así que si puedes hablar—rodeó su cintura con un brazo y sonrió. —Me gustaría escucharte suplicar._

 _Tragó saliva y le empujó con fuerza para intentar salir corriendo pero definitivamente el castaño era mucho más fuerte que él, se lo echó al hombro sin ningún problema y subió a su motocicleta arrancando en seguía. Levi no tuvo la oportunidad de protestar pues temía que al intentar bajar de ahí se terminara partiendo la cabeza, sin embargo dio buena lucha para que le bajara voluntariamente lanzándole golpes y manotazos, maldiciones que se perdían por el viento a esa velocidad._

 _Finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa en muy mal estado, bajaron entre maldiciones y pataletas del azabache, el mocoso entró en la casa y subió las escaleras, Levi siguió quejándose y gritando, esperando que alguien le escuchara y lo ayudara a escapar._

 _Sintió el colchón en su espalda cuando le bajo y se removió escabulléndose entre sus brazos para correr hacia la puerta._

 _—Vuelve acá—gruñó el otro molesto jalándole del cabello para aventarlo contra la cama, de nuevo._

 _—Déjame ir, ¡no quiero nada contigo!_

 _—Ah, pero querrás, suplicarás por esto, Levi—le dijo con voz ronca, excitada y demandante, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? Tal vez lo escuchó de sus amigos... —Vas a pedirme por más…y no podrás vivir sin mí._

 _Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, sus manos le empujaban e intentaba patearlo pero el mocoso le tenía bien asegurado bajo su cuerpo._

 _—Mi nombre es Eren, apréndetelo bien…porque es lo que quiero que gimas toda la noche._

 _— ¡No me importa tu nombre! ¡Déjame ir!_

 _Vio una sonrisa torcida en el rostro del otro y cerró los ojos con fuerza, eso debía ser una ilusión, no era real. Eren le tomó del mentón con fuerza demás, enterrándole los dedos en la piel, lastimando su mandíbula._

 _— ¡Mírame! —rugió el castaño haciéndolo temblar entero. — ¡No quiero que te imagines a nadie más en mi lugar! Para que cada vez que lo hagas con ese rubio idiota, pienses en mí—lo último lo dijo en su oído, muy bajo y con tono burlón._

 _—No lo hagas—le suplicó con voz temblorosa cuando sintió sus manos buscar su pantalón. —Por favor—tragó saliva junto con su orgullo, si suplicar lo sacaba de eso le valdría un comino que haya olvidado su dignidad._

 _—Qué cambio tan drástico—sonrió, le volteó bajando sus pantalones y su ropa interior de un tirón._

 _Levi quiso zafarse al sentir el frío en su piel, tenía mucho miedo…_

 _— ¿Quieres que te suelte? —preguntó burlón viéndole asentir frenéticamente. —Seguro, podrás irte sin problemas…_

 _Abrió los ojos y le vio de reojo, casi le agradecía en voz alta…casi._

 _—Cuando me canse de ti—completó la oración tomándole de los cabellos para someterlo contra el colchón._

 _— ¡No! ¡Espera, por favor no! —el pánico lo invadió y se removió inquieto intentando gatear lejos. —Déjame ir, ¡no quiero! ¡No me toques!_

 _Eren le dio un golpe para que se detuviera y empujó más su cara contra la cama. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano del castaño separar sus glúteos y sintió su respiración cerca de su piel._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _¡NO!_

 _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo se movió solo. Lo pateó golpeando su estómago y giró sobre el colchón para salir corriendo de la habitación vistiéndose a medias para poder correr. Él no iba a dejar que alguien como el tal Eren le tomara así, él era de Erwin…solo él podía tocarlo así._

 _La libertad estaba tan cerca que casi se sentía aliviado…casi. Su felicidad momentánea se esfumo cuando sintió el tirón en sus cabellos y después el suelo en su espalda, una patada en su estómago que casi le saca el aire y después el peso del castaño sobre su abdomen._

 _— ¡Si dejaras de luchar todo sería más fácil y podríamos disfrutarlo los dos! —golpeó su rostro una y otra vez, desenfrenado, enfurecido por el rechazo. —Pero tienes que hacer las cosas difíciles, ¿verdad?_

 _Aún en medio de las lágrimas y el dolor en su rostro intentó defenderse poniendo las manos, intentó quitarse._

 _—Déjame…ir—suplicó escupiendo la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca._

 _— ¡No! Vas a ser mío, te guste o no—se quitó de encima y lo levantó del cuello para arrancarle la ropa, dejando caer lo que quedaba de ella en el suelo._

 _Las manos débiles de Levi intentaban empujar su mano para que le soltara pataleando con la esperanza de soltarse de nuevo. Eren le dejo caer y se desabrochó los pantalones viéndolo gatear a la puerta, sonrió con malicia y tomándole de una pierna le hizo volver. Tomó su cadera alzando su trasero y sin darle ninguna clase de aviso se hundió en su interior escuchando el grito de dolor del otro._

 _Inevitablemente se sintió más duro en su cálido y estrecho interior al escucharle, le gustaba como el azabache peleaba creyendo que tenía alguna clase de esperanza para salvarse, en el bar supo en cuanto chocaron que él debía ser suyo. Se inclinó sobre su espalda y mordió su nuca con tanta fuerza que Levi creyó que le arrancaría el pedazo, después soltó una risa que le provocó escalofríos sintiéndole lamer la sangre que brotaba de la herida._

 _Se mordió el labio para contener el sollozo que quiso escapar de sus labios y apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando comenzó a moverse arañando el suelo sucio en un intento fallido de escape, las manos de Eren estaban aferradas a su cadera con tanta fuerza que seguro le dejaba los moretones de sus dedos._

 _—Yo iba a ser más considerado contigo—le dijo el castaño entre gruñidos llenos de satisfacción. —Lo ibas a disfrutar, Levi…pero por lo que veo te gusta hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que son._

 _Su cuerpo entero temblaba entumecido del dolor, la forma en que lo penetraba hacía que sus piernas se quedaran inmóviles por miedo a que le lastimara más. Escuchó algo como un gemido ahogado y ronco cuando el líquido espeso y caliente invadió su interior. Se repudió a si mismo por no haber peleado más._

 _Eren salió de su interior y Levi quiso creer que eso había sido todo por lo que con los brazos temblorosos intentó alejarse, pero el castaño le hizo voltear y enderezarse para quedar a la altura de su miembro erecto aún. Puso las manos en sus piernas y le empujó para que no hiciera lo que temía pero solo consiguió que su abusador le hiciera abrir la boca a la fuerza para ultrajar su boca también._

 _El movimiento de la cadera de Eren le lastimaba la mandíbula y sentía que se la iba a romper, lo asfixiaba pues no le permitía respirar y con cada tirón en su cabello sentía que se lo iba a arrancar. Lo sentía eterno, cada segundo que pasó con su miembro en la boca era como una hora, suplicaba mentalmente que terminara y ya…que le dejara ir. El gemido ahogado resonó en la habitación de nuevo y sintió el líquido espeso inundar su boca que ya era libre al fin del intruso indeseado._

 _El semen combinado con la sangre le provocó la peor sensación de asco y estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero la mano de Eren cubrió su boca y le obligó a verle a los ojos._

 _—Si lo escupes o vomitas te juro que te irá peor—le amenazó con la mirada más temible que tenía y la voz más amenazante._

 _Su cuerpo entero se paralizo y luchando contra las náuseas tuvo que tragar aquella asquerosa combinación sintiendo arcadas que tuvo que contener._

 _—Que buen chico—la sonrisa cínica de Eren le hizo sentir aún peor. —Mira que tenemos aquí._

 _Un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió entero cuando la mano del otro acarició su miembro._

 _—Así que te gusta rudo… ¿Entonces solo fingiste? ¿Sólo querías que lo hiciéramos a tu gusto? —las palabras de burla del castaño le hacían sentir tan culpable, dudoso…sucio. —Oh pequeño Levi, eres tan sucio~ pero sólo tenías que pedirlo y yo lo habría hecho con gusto._

 _Tomó sus labios, demandante, y saboreó la extraña pero excitante combinación de fluidos en la boca del otro, tembló cediendo totalmente, tenía miedo de que si se resistía más lo terminara matando…pero, ¿qué era peor? ¿Cederle el control total a Eren o dejar que lo matara?_

 _Pasó un dedo por su columna deleitándose con el temblor que le ocasionó, había conseguido volverlo dócil y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Le empujó contra el suelo y alzó su cadera para hundirse en él de nuevo, nuevas quejas y gemidos de dolor inundaron sus sentidos…Levi era tan provocativo, aun sin quererlo y no iba a dejar que nadie más lo descubriera, que nadie más lo tocara…_

 _Su tacto quedaría grabado a fuego en su piel y solo cedería ante él, marcaría su nombre en todo su cuerpo si era necesario para asegurarse que solo él le tocara._

 _—Eres mío, Levi._

 _El azabache quiso negar pero estaba tan débil y adolorido que no podía moverse como quería, ya ni podía rechazar al otro._

 _— ¿Me escuchaste?_

 _El grito le hizo volver en sí pero cuando le azotó la cabeza contra el suelo se sintió aturdido._

 _— ¡Levi! ¿Escuchaste?_

 _—S-si—dijo apenas, su cabeza estaba sangrando._

 _—Puedes ir a la policía si quieres…igual te buscaré de nuevo—le advirtió al oído mientras se dejaba ir en su interior de nuevo para ponerlo en otra posición y volver a tomarlo, se sentía tan excitado que no podía parar._

 _Levi soltó un sollozo y murmuró suplicas que morían en los labios del otro cuando le besaba con rudeza. Era como un muñeco en ese momento, Eren hacía lo que quería con él y no podía evitarlo._

 _Ya sabía que era peor, ojalá lo hubiera golpeado hasta matarlo._

 **-/-/-/-**

 _Cuando despertó el dolor le invadió entero y soltó un quejido audible al tratar de enderezarse, las manos frías pero suaves de Mikasa le detuvieron y le mantuvieron tranquilo recostado en la camilla. Le vio de reojo y suspiró soltando otro quejido._

 _—Tranquilo, no te apures—la voz de su hermana taladró sus oídos a pesar de que intentó mantenerla suave._

 _Separó despacio sus labios y trató de pronunciar por lo menos media palabra de lo que quería decir._

 _—Estás en el hospital, tienes rotas tres costillas y golpes por todo el cuerpo…también tienes lastimada la mandíbula—le explicó sabiendo que quería preguntar. —Te encontraron en la carretera… ¿Tienes idea de que hacías ahí?_

 _Negó con la cabeza muy despacio y solo una vez, Mikasa acarició su cabello y tomó su mano con delicadeza para darle un suave apretón._

 _—Levi…tu cuerpo dio señales de violación—explicó ella con voz más baja para no provocarle dolor de cabeza. — ¿Sabes quién te hizo esto?_

 _Tragó saliva sintiendo su garganta seca de una forma terrible._

 _—E…Ere…n—susurró apenas con un hilo de voz._

 _La azabache se mordió el labio, Eren no era un nombre muy común en donde vivían._

 _— ¿Eren Jaeger? —preguntó sorprendida…incrédula._

 _Levi la vio confundido, en realidad nunca le dijo su apellido… ¿por qué lo haría?_

 _Mikasa aprovecho su silencio para sacar su teléfono y buscar en su galería la única foto que tenía del chico, la abrió y se la mostró a su hermano._

 _— ¿Él?_

 _Su cuerpo entero se paralizó y comenzó a temblar, jamás olvidaría esos ojos….y aunque en la fotografía él parecía tan inocente…en realidad había un monstruo terrible debajo de su piel y su sonrisa encantadora. La mujer soltó un jadeo al ver la reacción de su hermano mayor y sintió los ojos llorosos._

 _—Fue él…—cubrió su rostro con las manos. —Dios…_

 _— ¿L-lo…?_

 _—Sí, lo conozco—le interrumpió antes de que terminara la oración. —Iré por la policía en cuanto llegue Hanji._

 _Quiso negar pero su hermana se veía tan decidida que no pudo rebatirle…hubiera preferido que Eren lo matara._

 **-/-/-/-**

 _Vió al castaño desde el estrado con los puños apretados, escuchaba al fiscal parlotear sobre algo que en realidad no lograba escuchar mientras lo señalaba de vez en cuando, supuso que estaba contando lo que tenían en su acta de denuncia…sus ojos no podían despegarse de los de Eren, como si estuvieran peleando en silencio._

 _—Señor Ackerman—dio un suave respingo cuando volvió a la realidad, eso no era normal…_

 _Alzó la vista para ver al abogado que se acercaba._

 _— ¿Puede contarnos lo que ocurrió la noche del quince de octubre de este año?_

 _—Fui a un bar con unos amigos y a las dos de la mañana me fui a casa—comenzó a explicar y se detuvo abruptamente, la mirada de Eren le daba escalofríos terribles._

 _— ¿Y entonces? —le instó a seguir. —Sé que puede ser difícil pero nadie le hará daño si lo cuenta._

 _—Yo…—mantuvo sus labios entreabiertos un buen rato y finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no podía, bajo la cabeza y apretó más los puños. —De camino a casa me encontré con Eren y me llevó a su casa._

 _Eren esbozó una sonrisa al notar la forma en que se encogía en su lugar, había hecho un buen trabajo…le reconocía desde lejos._

 _—Y tuvimos sexo…consensuado._

 _—Señor Ackerman—la voz del fiscal tembló. —Usted dijo en su declaración…_

 _—Lo lamento—le interrumpió poniéndose de pie. —Me golpee la cabeza y no recordaba bien, estaba borracho y me salí de su casa…terminé inconsciente en la carretera, de veras, lo siento…_

 _El jurado comenzó a murmurar, el juez vio a Levi y se inclinó para hablar con él._

 _— ¿Está seguro? De verdad no le pasará nada si lo denuncia._

 _Negó con la cabeza de forma frenética._

 _—De veras lo siento…hice una declaración errónea._

 _El mayor suspiró, si la víctima se retractaba no había mucho que hacer por más que las pruebas dijeran lo contrario._

 _—Está bien, puede irse señor Ackerman—le permitió viéndolo casi huir del lugar en cuanto se lo permitió. —Eren Jaeger, queda en libertad._

 _El castaño sonrió y su abogado palmeó su espalda, dándole palabras de aliento. Ya que lo había aceptado, iría a buscar a su muñeca y se lo llevaría con él donde nadie pudiera quitárselo jamás._

 **-/-/-/-**

Despertó confundido y lo primero que diviso fue…blanco. Tanto que lastimaba su vista. Conocía esa habitación a la perfección, era gracioso…pero siempre que terminaba en ese hospital le daban la misma habitación.

—Levi—la voz de su hermana sonó tan aliviada que se sintió un poco mal. —Levi…Levi…

—Estoy bien—fue todo lo que dijo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

—Deja de hacer eso, por favor—la súplica de la menor hizo crecer la culpabilidad en su pecho.

—Lo siento—susurró muy bajo, solo para ella.

—No quiero quedarme sola, por favor…para—las suplicas y sollozos de su hermana no paraban.

—No estas solas…simplemente podrías volver a tu casa y ser feliz de nuevo.

— ¡NO!

Se sorprendió por el grito y la vio caminando de un lado a otro con furia, su hermana iba de cero a cien en nada.

—No voy a volver con ellos, te hicieron daño…te… ¡Te corrieron de la casa! ¡Kenny intentó violarte! ¡Kuschel te encerró en su armario una semana porque no quería verte! —era gracioso que habían dejado de ser "mamá y papá".

—Mikasa, calma…eso fue hace mucho, ahora estoy bien.

Esa última frase terminó por crisparle los nervios a la muchacha, entre lágrimas y rabietas maldecía en voz baja.

— ¿Bien? ¿Un intento de suicidio es estar bien? —preguntó con furia apretando los dientes. —No…uno no, ni siquiera sé cuántos llevas.

Levi desvió la mirada y vió al fin sus muñecas vendadas.

—Lo siento…

Ella negó frenética y finalmente se tiró a llorar como niña pequeña que acababa de perder algún juguete muy preciado. Se quedó en silencio viendo a su hermana, había sufrido mucho cuando se enteró de todo lo que él había pasado, cuando supo que sus padres lo odiaban y le aplicaban los castigos más terribles que cualquiera podría imaginar…su hermana, tan noble, tan pura…y lo único bueno que tenía en su vida…Erwin no contaba desde que decidió que era más divertido fingir preocupación por él y revolcarse con Mike a sus espaldas.

La puerta se abrió y cerró de forma brusca, su cuerpo entero se paralizo al reconocer al recién llegado. Mikasa brincó cuando le reconoció y casi se tiraba a abrazar a su hermano para protegerlo.

—Supe que estabas aquí.

—Nadie sabe que Levi está aquí.

—Armin sí…y como te vio tan preocupada por tu hermano…me pidió que viniera a verte.

Ackerman tensó la mandíbula limpiando sus lágrimas, joder con Armin y su preocupación, le había pedido que guardara el secreto.

—Quería hablar con Levi, quiero ver si cómo se encuentra…

—Mikasa—Levi acarició el cabello de su hermana con delicadeza bajo la atenta mirada de Eren, él…sólo estaba resignado, Eren había cumplido su promesa… —Está bien—susurró para que no notaran su voz quebrándose.

—P-pero…Levi…—ella no alcanzaba a entender, su hermano le había dicho que Eren lo había lastimado, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera tan calmado?

—De verdad está bien—sonrió levemente y besó su mano. —Déjanos a solas—suplicó, era tan claro lo que Eren quería…y él sólo quería evitar que Mikasa viviera algo parecido a su infierno.

—De acuerdo…volveré pronto—dijo no muy convencida aún, besó la mejilla de su hermano y le lanzó una mirada de muerte a su ex amigo para salir de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Levi rompió en llanto y el infierno se desató.

* * *

 **Pueeeeeeees se acuerdan de enfermizo? Volvió! En forma de fichas(?) xD nah, ayer me insistieron tanto que la inspiración llego sola XD espero haberlo hecho bien, siento que no quedo como el otro peeeeero pues al menos puedo decir que es un record, lo he escrito en un par de horas mientras espero a mi papá xD so…lamento los errores.**

 **Este domingo no actualizare Breathe me ni Embarazo ni Holy Mother xD porque voy a salir a una boda .3. no quiero pero bueeeee, si puedo la otra semana subo doble capitulo nwn**

 **Gracias por todo!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

 **Me inspiré en la canción** _ **Soap**_ **de** _ **Melanie Martínez**_ **porque me pareció que la letra hablaba de Levi aquí cx si desean escucharla :D espero que les guste~**

* * *

 **Monstruo**

 **Capítulo 2**

Cuando Mikasa volvió al cuarto de hospital su hermano ya no estaba y según la enfermera su novio había pagado la cuenta para llevárselo a casa, ella sintió pánico y se recriminó por lo tonta que había sido al dejarlos solos.

Buscó a Armin y le exigió que le dijera donde estaba Eren porque parecía que la tierra se había tragado a los dos. Él se negó a pesar de lo mucho que ella le insistió y tuvo que buscar por otro lado, no podía alegar que lo habían secuestrado pues según todos en el hospital parecía contento de irse con su novio y lo vieron subirse voluntariamente a la motocicleta del castaño.

Cuando se cumplió un año de la desaparición de Levi, Mikasa perdió la cabeza. Jean, el novio de la azabache, estaba tan preocupado por ella que se la llevó a casa para poder cuidarla, no comía ni dormía, ocupaba todo su tiempo en buscar a Levi y lloraba por las noches al sentirse culpable de haberlo abandonado.

La señora Kirschtein cuidaba de la chica cuando su hijo estaba en el trabajo, ayudándole a investigar usando los contactos que tenía gracias a su antiguo trabajo y tratando de que comiera un poco, aunque fuera pura fruta o jugos.

Finalmente, otro año después, un conocido de Hannah pudo conseguir la información que necesitaban y de inmediato la mujer le hizo saber a la Ackerman para que fuera a buscar a su hermano. En compañía de Hanji, quien por su lado también había hecho sus investigaciones, la mayor les llevó a la zona abandonada de la ciudad y se estacionó en una de las casas para observar a las dos chicas.

—Esta fue la casa del doctor Jaeger cuando se divorció de Carla…todos creímos que Eren la había vendido y por eso a nadie se le había ocurrido antes buscar aquí—les explicó viéndolas por el espejo retrovisor. — ¿Están seguras que quieren ir? No saben que van a encontrar ahí adentro…

—Quiero verlo—dijo Mikasa, decidida.

—Está bien…vayan, las esperaré aquí.

—Gracias, Hannah—murmuró Hanji antes de bajar del auto siguiendo a Mikasa que ya estaba casi en la puerta.

Tocó el timbre y después la puerta casi con desesperación, sus piernas y brazos temblaban de ansiedad…solo quería asegurarse de que su hermano estuviera…vivo. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y sentía un nudo terrible en la garganta, pero pareció olvidar todo cuando vio el rostro sorprendido de su hermano al abrirse la puerta.

— ¡Levi! —gritó y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

El azabache intentó procesar lo que pasaba y rodeó a su hermana con suavidad.

—Hemos estado tan preocupadas—murmuró Hanji con los ojos vidriosos. — ¿Por qué no has llamado? Acaso estas enfadado con nosotras.

Él hizo una mueca y soltó a la menor para hacerse a un lado dejándolas pasar. No les sorprendió al encontrar el lugar limpio, era seguro que él se encargaba de la casa. Eren no parecía estar pues el azabache se veía muy relajado…era extraño.

—Levi, vuelve a casa, por favor—pidió Ackerman abrazando de nuevo a su hermano, refugiándose en su pecho como cuando era niña.

Él palmeó su espalda y la dejó estar.

—Esta es mi casa ahora, Mikasa—le dijo acariciando sus cabellos.

—N-no…esta no es tu casa…—lo vio a los ojos angustiada. —Él te llevó sin decirnos y…

—Mikasa—le interrumpió sonriéndole. —No soy un niño, me fui con él porque quería.

— ¿Qué? —las dos preguntaron al unísono, asustadas.

—Lo sé…es complicado de entender y…él y yo pasamos por días complicados, pero…—suspiró y les sonrió. —Estamos bien ahora.

Hanji se puso de pie comenzando a dar vueltas en la sala negando con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Levi…él te violo—su voz temblaba y su cuerpo también. — ¡Te violó! ¿Ya olvidaste eso?

Bajó la cabeza, notoriamente incómodo por sus palabras y negó, suspirando.

—Yo…lo perdone.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —el grito resonó en toda la casa.

Levi alzó las manos para pedirle que bajara la voz.

—Hanji, por favor…—suplicó con una mueca. —Eren duerme, llego hace poco del trabajo.

Mikasa se levantó del sillón como rayo y caminó a las escaleras.

— ¡Qué despierte! ¡Qué me explique qué te hizo!

Él suspiró y negó poniéndose de pie.

—Si no van a respetar mi casa ni a mi pareja, por favor váyanse.

Las dos le observaron horrorizadas por sus palabras y su hermana apretó los puños acercándose a él.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…tienes que estar bromeando—dijo temblando y tomándolo de los brazos. —Levi, no digas eso…él…

—Él es diferente ahora—tomó el rostro de su hermana con dulzura y le hizo verle. —Él ha cambiado por mí y…me quiere, de verdad me quiere…—suspiró y le acarició los pómulos. —Me quiere a pesar…de todo—murmuró sin soltarla. —Tuvimos un mal comienzo, pero es diferente, de verdad…

Hanji se acercó a la muchacha y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para llevarla al sillón, la sentó quedándose a su lado y vio a Levi.

—Vamos a escuchar a tu hermano, no creo que lo diga solo porque si, ¿está bien?

—Pero…es que…

—Anda…dale una oportunidad, solo míralo, está bien…

Ella se encogió y tembló bajando la mirada.

—No sé qué quieren escuchar.

— ¿Qué pasó después de que te llevo...? —la castaña hizo una mueca y se corrigió. —Después de que te fuiste con él.

Levi volvió a sentarse y suspiró cerrando los ojos, había cosas que no quería recordar, pero…solo así las tendría tranquilas.

—Bien, pero no hagan más escándalo por favor, quiero que descanse bien.

Ambas asintieron y esperaron pacientes al azabache que jugaba con sus dedos, vacilando…en realidad no tenía idea de si debía contarlo todo o solo lo importante. Suspiró y las vio decidido a soltar toda la verdad, aunque les doliera…era lo correcto.

 **-/-/-/-**

 _A pesar de las suplicas y el llanto de Levi, Eren le aventó dentro de la casa sin importarle que las muñecas le sangraban de nuevo. Ackerman jadeó en el suelo y trató de gatear para huir del castaño que sabía le lastimaría de nuevo, tragó saliva intentando pasarse el nudo en su garganta y soltó un sollozo desesperado al sentir el tirón en sus cabellos._

— _No de nuevo…por favor no—murmuró entre sollozos con el cuerpo entero temblando._

— _¿No? ¡¿No?! —el grito resonó en la casa. —Mereces un castigo, ¡mira tus muñecas!_

— _No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo—murmuró haciéndose ovillo en el suelo, escondiendo las muñecas en su pecho._

— _No te creo—le tomó de las vendas ya manchadas de rojo y le hizo ponerse de pie. —Así que no estarás solo para que no lo vuelvas a hacer._

— _Déjame ir a casa…por favor…_

— _Esta es tu casa ahora—le sostuvo del mentón y le hizo verlo a los ojos. —Eres mío, ¿lo olvidaste?_

 _Él negó con la cabeza como pudo, luchando por zafarse._

— _N-no…_

— _Eres mío…_

— _¡No! —gritó cayendo al suelo y tratando de levantarse._

— _Parece que ya lo olvidaste…te marque, Levi…me perteneces—la mirada de Eren era terrible, le provocaba pesadillas._

— _Por favor…déjame ir…_

— _Dije que esta es tu casa ahora y te quedarás aquí conmigo._

 _Solo bastó un intercambio de miradas para que el azabache se encogiera aún más, arrinconándose contra el respaldo del sillón y asintiera frenético cubriéndose el rostro._

 _Eren tomó su brazo levantándolo de nuevo para llevarlo al baño a cambiar los vendajes, estaba furioso, Levi había decidido matarse sin si quiera pensar en él, ¿qué no había quedado claro que era suyo? ¿qué iban a estar juntos? Si bien al principio lo vio solo como un simple acoston…después no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza, Levi era tan hermoso, tan sensual…lo quería solo para él y así sería._

 _Abrió las llaves de la tina y desnudo a Levi, quien solo temblaba abrazado a sí mismo, no podía saber si era de frío o miedo. Cortó las vendas y metió a Ackerman al agua sin importarle si estaba muy caliente o muy fría. Ignoró por completo sus sollozos y lo baño sin tener cuidado con las suturas en sus muñecas, lo sacó envuelto en una toalla y vendó las heridas._

 _Levi no se quejó, aunque le dolió, aunque sintió que le abriría viejas heridas y temió que lo volviera a tomar a la fuerza…quería ir a casa…_

 **-/-/-/-**

 _Terminó de hacer la cena y buscó la medicina, como ahora su ropa eran las camisas de Eren enfermaba de gripe con más frecuencia, con más razón si era invierno._

 _Lavó los trastes que quedaban y escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal, sintió su cuerpo temblar y bajo la mirada, estaba molesto y se desquitaría con él…no quería…no de nuevo, estaba tan lastimado que apenas y podía caminar._

— _H-hola—murmuró cuando entró a la cocina. — ¿Te fue bien?_

— _No muy bien—respondió simple y le tomó de la muñeca._

 _El azabache se tensó y negó con la cabeza._

— _Espera, por favor…por favor—murmuró zafándose, tembló ante la mirada de Eren y alzó las manos en son de paz._

— _¿Qué?_

— _E-estoy…resfriado y no me siento bien—sentía el llanto inminente acumularse en su garganta. —Por favor hoy no…hoy no quiero…solo hoy…_

 _Eren le vio fijamente, hizo una mueca y chasqueó los labios. Tomó al mayor de la cadera y se lo echó al hombro, ignorando por completo la petición de su pareja, subió a la habitación y lo lanzó a la cama._

 _Levi pegó la frente a la cama y arrugó las cobijas bajo sus dedos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando por las embestidas duras, las palabras ofensivas y las mordidas salvajes. Esperó…esperó mucho, pero nada pasó. Con algo de temor abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Eren, sin entender porque solo lo veía._

— _S-solo…se suave…por favor—suplicó muy bajo, sin moverse._

 _Lo vio bufar varias veces y pasar las manos por el rostro y el cabello con frustración, lo había molestado más por su petición…seguro lo tomaría con más fuerza esa noche, cerró los ojos para evitar derramar lágrimas y escondió el rostro de nuevo. Le escuchó gruñir y moverse por la habitación._

 _Se sorprendió cuando le cargó de nuevo y le acomodó en la cama bajo las cobijas, le observó extrañado, pero agradeció cuando le arropó con una cobija extra. Eren no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación apagando la luz._

 _Levi estaba tan aliviado…tan contento…podría descansar, aunque fuese solo una noche. Se removió en la cama y abrazó la almohada de Eren, quedando dormido pronto._

 **-/-/-/-**

 _Las cosas habían cambiado de repente…era extraño y ya no sabía cómo reaccionar._

 _Eren se había vuelto más distante y callado, al llegar a casa cenaban juntos, veían alguna película y después se iban a dormir. Así por una semana. La segunda semana Eren dejo de llegar a casa, a veces pasaba a verlo, se cambiaba de ropa y volvía a irse…Levi estaba seguro que había sido por su petición y no tenía idea de cómo recuperarlo…estaba aterrado, Eren iba a dejarlo._

 _Dos meses después, Levi no tenía idea si Eren estaba bien o no. A veces cuando despertaba la alacena estaba llena de nuevo y los productos de higiene personal eran cambiados por nuevos, pero no había rastro de él por ninguna parte. Estaba triste, más que triste, estaba deprimido. Eren se había cansado de él…justo cuando pensó que lo quería o que al menos le entretenía y si ya no lo veía entonces significaba que se cansó, eso debía ser, estaba casi seguro._

 _Se la pasó el día entero sentado a la mesa con la esperanza de verlo llegar, de suplicarle que se quedara y dejar que lo tomara como quisiera para que no se fuera…solo deseaba sentirse necesario, sentirse querido, aunque fuera de una manera obscena._

 _Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se enderezó y sintió los ojos escocer cuando hicieron contacto visual, se puso de pie y caminó tembloroso hacia el castaño que parecía no querer acercársele._

— _E-Eren—se sintió terrible al oír su propia voz temblar. —Eren… ¿dónde…has estado?_

 _El menor suspiró y negó con la cabeza._

— _¿Y-ya no…ya no quieres tomarme? ¿Ya no te gusto? —preguntó aterrado tomando su mano para evitar que se fuera. —fue por lo que te dije, ¿verdad? —sollozó y bajo la cabeza. —Lo siento, de verdad…en serio me sentía mal y no quería arruinar tu diversión…puedes hacerlo de nuevo, cuando quieras, te prometo que no me voy a quejar—habló tan rápido y atropellado, con tanto miedo a ser abandonado…estaba a nada de tirarse de rodillas a suplicarle._

— _Levi…_

— _Eren—jadeó y besó el dorso de su mano. —Te amo, Eren…te amo, no me dejes._

 _Jaeger no pudo contestar, estaba sorprendido porque Levi nunca lo había dicho antes._

— _¿Qué dijiste?_

— _Yo…—le soltó al darse cuenta de sus palabras y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. —Nada, no dije nada—murmuró huyendo al piso de arriba, aterrado._

— _Levi, vuelve acá—escuchó la voz de Eren, era dura como cuando le ordenaba que se pusiera boca abajo en la cama._

 _No obedeció, solo entró al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro._

— _¡Levi! —escuchó el grito y se encogio en la tina queriéndose esconder, ¿por qué había dicho esa tontería? —Abre la puerta, Levi._

— _No—dijo bajo, solo para él._

— _Abre o la tiraré._

— _No—dijo más fuerte, cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando los ojos._

 _Dio un brinco al escuchar el cuerpo de Eren estamparse contra la puerta una y otra vez, sollozó cuando la puerta cayó al suelo y sintió los pasos del castaño acercarse. Esperó el golpe, una cachetada, un jalón de cabellos o el grito exigiendo que repitiera lo que dijo, se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano del menor en su cabeza y abrió los ojos al sentir la caricia en sus cabellos._

— _Levi—la voz de Jaeger sonó suave. —Dilo, otra vez._

— _¿M-me…pegarás?_

— _No, solo quiero escucharlo otra vez._

— _E-es que…no quiero que te enfades._

 _Eren negó y acarició su cabeza de nuevo._

— _No lo haré, dilo._

 _Sintió las mejillas arder al verlo tan cerca y escondió su rostro con las manos._

— _T-te amo, Eren._

— _¿Por qué? Solo te lastimo…te violé, Levi._

 _Se estremeció al escucharlo y negó con la cabeza._

— _L-las últimas veces si he querido—murmuró sin verlo aún. —B-bueno, la última vez no quise porque me sentía muy mal… ¡p-pero las demás sí!_

— _Me fui—le interrumpió antes de que siguiera. —Porque esperaba que huyeras…que retomaras tu vida, que me metieras a la cárcel...—suspiró y acomodó su cabello tras su oreja, recién notaba lo largo que estaba. —Levi, no he hecho nada bueno como para que me ames._

— _Pero lo hago—alzó la mirada, temeroso y besó su mejilla. —Fuiste bueno conmigo cuando te dije que estaba enfermo…cuidaste de mi y…luego desapareciste, pero yo sé que tú me quieres, ¿v-verdad?_

 _Eren suspiró, se puso de pie y lo tomó en brazos acomodándolo en su pecho._

— _¿Eren…? —preguntó confundido alzando la mirada._

— _Mi madre salió del hospital hace un par de meses—comenzó a explicarle mientras le llevaba al cuarto. —Lamento no haberte dicho, pero…como creí que te irías y no quería que supieran nada de ella para poder seguir pagando su tratamiento._

— _¿Qué tenía tu mamá?_

— _Estaba en tratamiento por cáncer, pero ya está mejor._

 _Levi le observó atento, Eren parecía otro cuando hablaba de su madre._

— _Así que está en su casa y necesita ayuda porque está muy débil aún—le contó acostándole en la cama, despacio. —La estoy cuidando…lamento mi ausencia._

 _Sonrió levemente y estiró las manos para tocar sus mejillas, él era cálido._

— _Pensé que…ya no me querías y…_

— _Si te quiero, Levi—le interrumpió de nuevo. —Me gustas mucho desde que nos conocimos—le contó pasando los dedos por sus clavículas que se marcaban demasiado. —Pero como puedes ver soy demasiado…torpe en esto._

— _Pero me quieres—repitió con una sonrisa, importándole poco lo demás._

— _Sí._

— _¿Me amas?_

 _Él se acercó y lo abrazó sin meterse a las cobijas, pegándolo a su cuerpo._

— _Sí—contesto viéndolo fijo a los ojos._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Sí._

 _Levi ensancho un poco su sonrisa y besó su mejilla, tímido._

— _E-Eren…—colocó las manos en el pecho del castaño y tragó saliva. — ¿Y-ya no…no me vas a pegar?_

— _No, ya no—dijo acariciando su rostro._

— _¿Ni…me tomarás a la fuerza?_

— _Tampoco._

 _El azabache sonrió y suspiró._

— _¿Me lo prometes?_

— _Te lo prometo, y si falto a mi promesa, te dejaré desquitarte._

— _¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido, viéndolo a los ojos._

— _Ya veremos, por ahora no te preocupes y descansa, nos has dormido nada estos días—dijo pasando un dedo por sus ojeras._

 _Levi se sonrojó de nuevo y se acomodó entre sus brazos para dormir, era la primera vez que se sentía tan seguro y protegido._

 **-/-/-/-**

—Y desde entonces estamos bien—terminó de contar, tan tranquilo y sonriente que ellas no podían poner en duda su palabra.

— ¿No te ha vuelto a…lastimar?

—No, no tengo moretones, ni marcas, ni mordidas…de hecho me cuida.

Mikasa jugó con sus dedos, ansiosa, su mente no le permitía creerle. Siempre le habían dicho que los abusadores lo serían toda su vida, pero…Eren no había sido así antes…cambió cuando su madre enfermó. Suspiró y tragó saliva, no había evidencia física de que sus pensamientos fueran correctos…no podía dudar…

— ¿Puedo ver tus brazos? —pidió Hanji acercándose.

Él asintió y se los mostró sin problemas, su hermana pasó el dedo por las cicatrices, contándolas, no había ni una nueva.

— ¿Tu cuello? —pidió de nuevo.

—Hm, solo fue una vez, Hanji—respondió apenado y con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero ver—le reprochó como una madre exigente.

Levi suspiró y le dejó ver su cuello, haciendo un puchero. La castaña sonrió aliviada y vio a Mikasa que parecía mucho más tranquila.

—Les dije que estoy bien—se quejó él, haciendo un puchero.

—Levi—la voz de Eren hizo que los tres voltearan a verle, estaba de pie en la escalera abrochándose el reloj.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No me dijiste que había visitas, me hubieras despertado—se quejó acercándose a ellas que se tensaron en el sillón.

—Quería que descansaras, iras por Carla y no te dejará hasta en la noche.

Jaeger suspiró dándole la razón, revolvió el cabello de Mikasa y se inclinó a besar los labios de Levi.

—Volveré más tarde—se despidió y salió del lugar. —Deje dinero en la habitación para que pidas la cena, si quieres

—Gracias—sonrió y agitó la mano despidiéndolo.

—Adiós, te amo—dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Las mejillas de Levi se tiñeron de rojo y carraspeó, aún era vergonzoso. Hanji sonrió aliviada y suspiró recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

— ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar? Les haría bien convivir un poco con Eren—dijo poniéndose de pie para tomar el teléfono.

—Está bien—dijo la azabache tirándose en el sillón donde había estado su hermano, estaba más tranquila por el gesto que Eren había hecho…era como cuando estaban en la escuela.

— ¿Podemos venir a visitarte?

—Bueno, nos mudaremos la otra semana—comentó marcando un número. —En este barrio no vive…nadie y queremos cuidar a Carla, así que conseguí un departamento en mi viejo edificio donde cabemos los tres…les iba a llamar cuando viviera allá.

—Nos tuviste dos años sin noticias, ¿esperabas que fuera tan fácil?

—No…pero sabía que me escucharían—sonrió y caminó a la cocina comenzando a hacer el pedido.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada y supieron que pensaban lo mismo…nunca habían visto a Levi sonreír tanto y tan sincero.

Él era feliz…realmente feliz…

* * *

 **Bueno, fin xD**

 **Hice este tipo de final porque creo firmemente que la gente puede cambiar y que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, justifique un poco -mucho- la actitud de Eren porque xD pues bueno, debió haber un motivo como dijo Mikasa para que cambiara uwu en fin~ espero no haberla cagado xDD**

 **Ojala les haya gustado nwn muchas gracias por leer :3 y por los reviews lindos que me dejaron (las senpais me notan uwu) espero que esto haya quedado bien xDD**

 **¡Gracias! *corazones***

 **Rave~**


End file.
